All things Emmett
by misticbutterfly
Summary: Because I love Emmett, the big lovable teady bear, I am dedicating anything I write being a o/s for a contest or co-writen chapters with fellow authors to this section. Here you will find all sorts of lemony goodness and a whole lot of Emmett. Enjoy!


**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: Finding Love**

**Author: misticbutterfly**

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other):AU AH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just having some fun with a very sexy Emmett. **

**Rated M obvious lemony goodness**

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank Bettygal for all her suggestions and encouragement with this story. I would also like to thank VAVikingGirl and elecktrikmistress for their amazing beta skill.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I wasn't sure if I was off my game tonight but something wasn't right. It was a typical Saturday night. I had just gone to my favorite club, Glee, where I picked up this very beautiful, very leggy blond. So why in hell wasn't I enjoying fucking her brains out right now? Was my thrust off? No, thrust was good. I tried repositioning myself, then I tried repositioning her, bringing her legs up over my shoulders but something was still. . . off. I could hear her moaning and feel her writhing underneath me, which told me that what I was doing was working. It was a familiar sight and sound that I had seen over and over again, usually with different women. Yes, to the world, I would be considered a man-whore, but I consider myself to have a gratuitous sexual appetite. Okay, maybe more like an insatiable appetite.

"Faster. Harder. . . Uhhnnhh . . . Oh god, fuck me harder! Emmett!" the leggy blond, Lisa.. or was it Lindsey? Well, whatever her name is, she brought me back to my current task. She was moaning and panting as she raked her claws up and down my chest. I slipped out of her only to quickly flip her onto her stomach, lifting her ass into the air. I slid back into her already worked pussy. It was always tighter in this position. It wouldn't be long now before I got my rock off. As I slammed hard into her, I could feel my stomach tightening up with my impending release. It had only been a few days in between 'encounters' so I was pretty tightly wound up. I felt her ass slam back into me, hard, which only enticed me to slap that perfectly round ass.

"Oh, god. Do it again," she purred, slamming back into me once again. I slapped it again, harder this time. She groaned in pain and then in pleasure as I hooked my hands around her shoulders, holding her as I impaled her. I loved it when I got to fuck like I wanted to and not pussyfoot around. Get in, get out. I quickened my pace, knowing it wouldn't be long now before my blissful orgasm washes over me. It was my drug of choice instead of pot, speed, crack, or heroine. It was always free and I could score some ass anytime I wanted.

With a loud exclamation of "Ugh," I thrust again, throwing all of my weight behind it.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I came into her hard, gripping her hips for dear life as I rode out the waves of ecstasy. As I caught my breath, I slid out of her, quickly removing the condom and throwing it away in the nearest trash can.

"Do you want to stay over?" she asked, with a coy expression on her face. She was pretty but I don't do sleepovers.

"No, babe. I gotta get up in the morning."

_What was her fucking name? _

I had been getting into the habit of calling everyone babe just to keep from calling out the wrong name, even when I don't know her name to begin with. I started putting on my clothes, determined to make my escape before she wants to start talking.

"Okay, well will you call me? Maybe we could get some dinner and dessert," she said, wagging her eyebrows at me, insinuating what we could do for desert.

_I could handle that_.

"Sure babe, just program your number into my phone and I'll give you a call. I'm really busy right now but in a few weeks I'll definitely be free," I said nonchalantly as I tossed her my phone. She was at least worth a second go round, for fun.

I walked out of her apartment building, still riding my high as I walked down the street to get into my jeep.

On my ride home, I couldn't get out of my head what was wrong with me tonight. I loved fucking, but tonight I was way off. It was like my mind wasn't in the game. What the fuck was wrong with me? Here I have a beautiful woman in between my legs, fucking her senseless, and I'm thinking there _was_ something wrong. Okay maybe 'wrong' wasn't the right word, but something was missing.

My thoughts wondered to my junior year in high school, when Stacey from Algebra came over to my house to 'study' – as we later called it. She had been eyeing me for weeks after I made the varsity football team. I was one tall motherfucker back then, and I towered over her, well over majority of the student body. So, when she asked if I needed tutoring in Algebra I, of course, said yes. Even though I wasn't making anything below an A in the class, I just assumed she had other plans in mind for our tutoring session. When she suggested my house her offer intrigued me even further. I never questioned how she found out about my lack of parental units; I just went with it because I was a horny bastard.

So, Stacy from Algebra came over and gave me my first blowjob, which was fucking unbelievable. She was the first person I went down on, and it was awkward to say the very least, but she guided me, teaching me all the right was to please a woman. We ended up losing our virginity right there in my parent's designer living room on their six thousand dollar leather couch. And let me tell you, leather is not forgiving when you peel your naked, sweaty ass off of it. Ouch.

After that afternoon of new experiences, I was hooked. I started planning more 'study' dates after school with Stacey. We were officially dating within a week. After a month of being together, she ended up dumping me for a senior. It hurt a little but soon I was over her and moved onto Lindsey from Science class. I moved from sly, sneaky 'study dates' to flirtatious pickup lines that have never failed me – even to this day. They would all come willingly and leave just as satisfied. I never really dated again, but had a lot of fun chasing the hottest tail in school. By senior I was the shit. I was known as a god - a legend - amongst the male population, young and old.

By graduation I had banged the majority of the female students and a few hot teachers. But the kinkiest ones were always the book worms or the band geeks. Granted, there are some pretty fucking hot band geeks and naughty librarian types. Jessica was a quiet flute player that made the 'American Pie' band chick look chaste. She was a screamer. They always say the quiet ones are the loudest and boy, were they right! I had to gag her at one point, which she actually liked. Freaky bitch. Then there was Lauren, a serene honor-roll student who always had her face buried in a book. It was a mission of mine to have her, after I had seen her with her glasses off and saw that she was totally fine. But she was always behind a damn book! I imagined, one time, fucking her with her nose shoved in a book as I took her from behind. That fantasy turned me on even more. I lured her in after just one day, knowing that nerdy, cute girls need lovin' too. And I was just the jock to give it to her. I convinced her to dress up in librarian clothes, which were her normal attire most of the time anyway, and meet me in the library after school. I played out my naughty librarian fantasy. She did keep on her glasses the whole time as I fucked her against the old, smelly books. I never looked at a library or librarian the same ever again.

My freshman year in college was like a sweet shop. I could browse all the different varieties of candies and cookies, all shapes and sizes, and all different tastes. It was like a never-ending array of sweeties; if I was sneaky enough I could get all the free samples I wanted. I was in sweet-tooth heaven.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, which broke me out of my sordid thoughts.

I flipped it opened to see I had a text message from an unknown number. I opened up the message which read.

_I had a great time, you were amazing – Tanya_

Tanya was her name. I wasn't even close. Shit.

I quickly responded and hit send. It was my normal 'thank you for the hot sex' message that would leave us both satisfied for tonight.

-X-

The following week I was roaring to go out, frustrated with my missing link. I was determined to find out what I was missing before it affected my mojo. I wasn't sure if I just needed to mix things up and try something new. Maybe it was a new position or public sex to shake me out of this missing link bull shit. I wasn't sure what it was I needed, but I was determined I would find it tonight.

I was going out with my roommate Edward and our mutual friend Jasper to a new club called 91 Degrees. I took a nice long shower, making sure my dick was squeaky clean for the next lucky lady's mouth. I dressed in a tight fitted black shirt that showed off all my hard earned muscles and paired it with my lucky tight fitted dark wash jeans, and to complete the look my kick ass pair of Italian leather 'Dugor' dress shoes. Women went gaga over my taste in shoes. I thought it was gay at first to pay attention to the little details, but Jasper's long term girlfriend Alice introduced me to my first pair of Donald J Pliner 'Dugor' slip on dress shoes and I haven't turned back since. Those fuckers cost me over $250, but they were worth every penny and comfortable as hell.

As I ran my hands through my hair with some much needed styling gel, I heard Edward's ring tone playing from the other room. I quickly put the finishing touches on my hair and ran to get the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much Em," he paused, never a good sign. With a loud sigh on his end, he continued, "I'm not going to make it tonight." I knew that tone, he was just nervous about an upcoming performance.

"No problem man. I'll see you before your performance, okay?" I said, knowing that the time I came strolling in would correspond with seeing him.

"Have fun man."

"You know I will. Too bad you'll be missing out on some hot piece of ass. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

"How long has it been? A year?"

"Fuck you. It's only been a few weeks."

"Is your junk working alright? They say if you don't use it you lose it."

"I don't think it pertains to my dick, Emmett. It may pertain to yours but not to mine."

I let out a bellowing laugh at Edward's philosophy when it comes to sex. He frowns upon my sexual conquests but hey, at least I'm blissfully happy. _"Well, besides the missing x-factor_," nagged the voice in the back of my head.

"Whatever man, be bored while I work my magic tonight." I could practically see the eye roll he was giving me at that exact moment. I just laughed again.

Ten minutes later I was ready to go. I jumped into my jeep and drove over to pick up Jasper from his apartment. I was ready for tonight.

**Bella POV**

"Alice, for the love of god, don't make me wear that skirt," I snapped.

"Come on Bella. It'll show off your killer legs."

"No!"

"Well, if you don't wear the skirt then at least wear these skinny jeans," she said, holding up a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that I could actually deal with.

"Okay, Alice, I'll do the jeans but _no heels_," I protested when I saw her grabbing the black four-inch stilettos from the back of my closet.

She let out a loud huff and grabbed my boots instead. At least I would be steady on my feet.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked as I got dressed.

"We're meeting Jasper and two of his friends at 91 Degrees," Alice said, perking up at the idea of seeing her boyfriend tonight.

I was new in town and was welcomed openly into Alice's friendly embrace. Coming from a small town, I was nervous about living in a big city, but with Alice's help I was learning my way around this monstrosity of a town.

One hour later, we were stepping out of the cab that dropped us off in front of the booming club. We walked right up to the front door, where a mountainous man stood with his arms across his chest. Alice smiled flirtatiously at the bouncer who, in return, smiled back as he lifted the velvety red rope. I could hear the grumbling crowd of people standing off to my right, bitching and moaning as they waited to enter. I flashed the mountainous man a smile, for which I was rewarded with a smile and a wink. I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my face as I walked past.

Once we were in the dark club, I followed Alice through the crowd, knowing if I let her out of my sight I would be totally screwed.

She lifted her arm and was waving at someone in the sea of people.

"Come on, I can't wait for you to met Emmett and Edward. They're hilarious and oh, so cute," she said exuberantly as she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me through the thick wall of people.

"Jazz," she hollered as she let go of my hand and slammed into who I presumed was her boyfriend.

"Oh for the love of god you two, it's only been a few days." A very tall, very well built man with short, curly black hair said in one of the sexiest, deepest voices I had ever heard. "You would think the world was ending," he laughed as he looked in my direction. "I'm Emmett by the way. You must be Bella." When he said my name, my heart about jumped out of my chest. His full lips curled up into a smile, and oh-my-fucking-god did he have the sexiest dimples I'd ever seen. Yeah, my girly bits were definitely tingling.

As he took a pull of his dark amber beer, I got a chance to look him over. He was almost a foot taller than me. He had on the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen, paired with a tight, black tee-shirt that showed off every inch of his broad chest and muscular arms. My hands itched to touch his chest just to see if it felt as good as it looked. I usually went for the tall, lanky, serious guy but this guy was the total opposite and I was ready for a change.

A whole minute had passed before I responded with a lame "yeah", which only made his smile grow even wider at my obvious reaction to his mere presence.

After Alice and Jasper came up for air from their suckfest, Alice did the official introductions and I finally got to meet the infamous Jasper Whitlock; her soul mate, best lay of her life, and all over sex god. I giggled when I shook the 'sex god's' hand. I flashed a sly smile towards Alice as we both simultaneously knew what I was thinking, which resulted in a fit of giggles from both of us. I looked at Jasper – who had no clue what we were laughing about – then I looked at Emmett who was watching me intently with a smile on his face. It was almost like he heard us or knew what I was thinking because he kept smiling at me, not Alice, but me. My face felt hot as I assumed I was blushing, yet again.

We ordered drinks, which Emmett insisted on buying. When I protested, he simply took my money out of my hand and shoved it into my bra. I was stunned at the nonchalant manner in which he felt comfortable with touching the swell of my breast. I immediately wanted his hand covering my entire breast. I quickly shoved that thought right out of my head as Emmett came back with a round of drinks in his large hands. _Stop it!_

I took my drink, happy that I decided to go with the hard liquor tonight; I was going to need it. I downed my Long Island Iced Tea in a few gulps, feeling the weight of the alcohol running down my throat and hitting my semi empty stomach.

"Slow down there honey," Emmett said, stepping closer to me, placing an arm around my waist, "What's the hurry?" he asked. I blushed. If only he knew that my body was screaming for him to lick every inch of it. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest with my crazy perverted thoughts. I just met the man not ten minutes ago and I all I wanted to do was to take him into the nearest dark room and let him fuck me senseless. I need another drink.

"No hurry, just thirsty. Do you mind getting me another?" I said, lifting up my empty glass and looking at him through my eyelashes in an attempt to be coy. Not sure if it was working, but he took the glass from me, leaning in to whisper something into my ear.

"I'll give you as many as you want," he hummed into my ear. I could almost hear the double meaning behind his words and instantly grew wet at the mere thought of what Emmett could do to me.

"As many as I want? Mmmm." I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't resist the urge to play back. I blamed the liquid courage that I downed.

"Yes, all you have to do is ask," he purred back into my ear. I felt his lips brush against my neck ever so slightly before he walked away with my empty glass. I finally took in a breath of air as I watched him move with ease through the crowd. They seemed to part like the Red Sea as he made his way to the bar. I couldn't stop looking at how his jeans cupped his very nice ass.

Three Long Island Iced Teas later and I was toasted. It took me no time in loosening up in front of Emmett. After my first drink, I was getting over the 'I just met you but want you to lick me all over' phase. By the second drink, which I took my time to drink, I was constantly staring at his lips. When he talked, when he took a sip from the long neck bottle, when he licked his bottom lip just before he started to talk again, and when his lip would curl up into that cute grin that showed off his fucking 'fuck me' dimples, I wanted to grab his face and devour those lips. By the third drink, I was practically dragging Emmett onto the dance floor for almost every song, because they were all my favorites. And let me tell you, the man can dance. Just when I expected him to be grinding my ass – like most guys – he surprised me by standing tantalizingly close to me, wrapping his large protective arms around me, holding me tightly against his body. Dear god, did he feel good.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, feeling his warmth through the cotton tee-shirt. I tilted my head to look up at his handsome face. He was smiling down at me and all it wanted to do was get lost in his hazel eyes. We moved in time with the beat of FloRida's 'Low', slowly grinding on one another and loving the hell out of it.

My thigh brushed up against his inner leg as we danced. I could feel his growing erection from behind those tight jeans. I felt his grip tighten around my lower back, pushing me closer to his body. I instinctively pulled him closer, relishing in the feeling of his body against mine.

Without another thought, I pulled his lips to mine, taking in his top lip in between my lips and sucking on it slowly. His lips were sweet and soft as his hand slowly cupped my face, tilting my head back to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue brush up against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened willingly as his hot tongue slowly massaged mine, sending tingles everywhere, lighting my body on fire.

I reached one hand up, intertwining it into his hair. His soft curls wrapped around my fingers, giving me just enough to pull as I attacked his mouth. His hands deliciously drifted down my back, pressing me gently against his body. I moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped around my ass squeezing as his hip rocked forward in an obvious gesture.

He broke away from our heated kiss, his hazel eyes dark with lust as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I want you," his voice was low and husky as he said those three little words.

Whether it was from the three LIT's or the overwhelming sexual tension because I had deprived myself for far too long, I wasn't sure and I didn't give a flying flip. I wanted this man… now!

"Can we get out of here?" I asked, taking in his earlobe and grazing it with my teeth.

"Fuck yeah," he said, pulling away from me. He grabbed my hand, dragging me through the crowd of swaying bodies. My head was whirling with images and ideas as I watched Emmett's ass as we walked. Before I realized it, we were heading towards the front door. I quickly looked around for Alice only to see her dancing with Jasper. Our eyes met briefly and we flashed identical shit-eating grins at each other. She knew where I was going and what I was about to do. She held up her thumb and pinky like a phone, signaling for me to call her. I just nodded my head as she started to disappear from my view.

The cool air was refreshing from the stuffy club. I wasn't sure where we were going but I only wished I lived around the block instead of a ten minute cab ride.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to slow down Emmett's footsteps.

He slowed and turned towards me with a questionable look on his face. "Could we go back to your place? My brother lives with me and I want to be alone with you."

It was a simple request and I was very vocal during sex. "My house is only ten minutes away."

"I can handle that," he said, smiling with a big goofy grin as he ran his hand through his hair. We stopped in front of a beautiful red Jeep Wrangler. "This is me."

He opened the door for me and helped me get into the monster of a truck. He quickly jogged over to the other side of the jeep, sliding easily into the driver side. Everything about him was so different than what I normally was attracted to, but I was liking it pretty damn well so far.

**Emmett POV**

Once we were outside of Bella's apartment, I realized for the first time I was nervous. Since the moment I met her, I felt something different for her. She wasn't like all the Jessica's, Lauren's, and Tanya's I have been with, she was in her own category. I usually didn't go for brunettes, but I was willing to make an exception and follow this new feeling I was having. She was beautiful. She had little quirks that drew my eyes to her porcelain face and her deep brown eyes. The way she licked her lips after every sip she took from her drink, or how she would draw her bottom lip in between her teeth when she didn't think I was looking, made me want to kiss her that much more. My favorite was when she looked up at me through her eye lashes; that drove me fucking wild. And her smile, agh..

When we were dancing, it took every ounce of control not to take her right then and there. The girl was fucking sexy when it came to dancing. I about came when she asked if we could get out of here and fucking bit my earlobe. I knew we both had to leave the club at that very moment, because I was just about to drop trou and have my way with her right on that dance floor for everyone to see.

I pulled her close to my body, kissing her soft pink lips and loving the small kittenish sounds coming from her mouth. I had to have her; the ten minute drive was torturous as we caught every single flipping red light. If it were any other girl, I would have asked for a blowjob just to tide me over until I could have her, but Bella was different. I wasn't going to treat her just like any other woman. For some reason, I wanted to worship the ground this woman walked on. I backed her up against an empty wall in her small apartment as we continued to kiss. With my body pressed to hers and our lips moving as one, I grounded into her, showing her what she was doing to me. I was rewarded with the hitch in her breath as she kissed me harder in response.

Her tiny warm hand reached up around my waist, pulling the tight t-shirt over my body. She threw my shirt to the side without a care as she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me with a great deal of passion. Her hands slowly glided to my belt buckle where she proceeded to unbuckle my belt, popping the first button of my jeans. She looked up at me, sucking in that fucking lip as she unbuttons the rest of the buttons, deliciously grazing my growing cock in the process. I let out a throaty groan in anticipation. I seized her lips, attacking her mouth as I thrust my tongue deep inside of her. I quickly pulled down my pants, leaving on my boxers. I felt her hands running up and down my chest, feeling every muscle contract under her touch.

I wanted her naked; to feel her soft skin underneath my fingertips, now! I lifted her top, revealing to me her beautiful black lace covered breasts. I made quick work of her pants, pulling them down with little grace. This was not who I was! I was Mr. Rico Suave Ladies Man - not awkward, clumsy motherfucker.

"Anxious are we?" she said with a giggle.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now!"

She surprised me by wrapping her hand around my clothed dick and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing it to throb in her grasp. I solicited a 'fuck' as I thrust into her hand wanting more friction.

"Bella, I need to be inside of you. Now!" I about growled at her as I dipped my head into the crook of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating as I fought to rein in my animal instinct to rip the remaining clothing from her body and thrust myself inside of her.

"Emmett," she whimpered, her hands at my waist band, desperately pulling down my boxers. I could already imagine what she would be like once I was buried inside of her. I removed her panties slowly snaking them down her legs, getting my first glance at the Promised Land. Once her lace panties were off, I knelt down eye-level with her perfectly shaped mound. I leaned in, smelling her arousal, and kissed her clit once, promising to return to pay proper attribute.

I retrieved a condom from my pocket and quickly rolled it on. I rose up to claim her lips once again. With ease I lifted her body, wrapping her legs around my waist. I could feel how wet she was against my aching cock. I positioned myself at her entrance, slowly entering her slick folds.

She was so warm, wet, and soft she was as she sheathed around me. We both groaned at the new sensation. I moved my hands to her cup her ass as I slowly moved in and out of her, pushing us both against the wall.

"Oh, fuck Bella, you feel so good."

I pulled out only to plunge back inside of her as I set a fast rhythm.

Her head fell back exposing her neck to me. I kissed the tender flesh, nipping it with my teeth.

"Oh go … harder!"

_Oh fuck yeah!!_

I slammed harder into her, causing her body to collide into the wall. I was almost worried I was being too rough when she cried out in pure ecstasy. Her hand gripped harder around my neck, forcing my head to the crook of her neck.

I could feel her walls tighten around me and knew she was close. I quickened my pace to get me closer to my own release.

I could hear tiny whimpers coming from Bella's mouth.

_God, those sounds. _

With those sounds by my ear, I felt my balls tighten again with my own impending release.

"Oh god… oh…… fuck… Emmett," Bella cried out as her walls clinched around me in her release.

I continued to thrust inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. She cried my name, sending me over the edge. I grunted into her shoulder as I expelled into the condom.

As we fought to catch our breath, I felt Bella's hand massaging the nape of my neck. "That was unbelievable," she whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

I could only hum in agreement. I had no words to how I was feeling – how she made me feel.

As I lowered her back to the floor and removed the condom, I started the normal ritual of gathering my clothes to make my escape; not really understanding this new feeling inside of me – the want to stay with her instead of bolting. I waited for the normal spiel to come out of her mouth, but was rewarded with silence. Just as I put on my boxers, I saw her traipsing around in my tee-shirt with a huge smile on her face. Let me tell you, she looked fucking hot in my shirt. The way she was acting – as if nothing was out of the norm and that we didn't just have the best sex of our lives – intrigued me. I usually had girls strolling around naked, trying to entice me with more. It works sometimes but usually when I'm done, I'm done.

She walked around the apartment as if this was a normal evening for her to stroll around in just a t-shirt, my fucking t-shirt.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have beer, tea, or coke," she asked as she bent over to look in the fridge. I couldn't resist and stared at her ass as she did so. I took an extra long time in responding as she bent further over.

Damn it, I was getting hard again just looking at her bent over.

"I'll have a beer," I said to distract myself.

She handed me a beer, touching my hand for a brief second and then sauntered over to the couch. I felt a buzz of energy, pulling me toward Bella. I wasn't used to sticking around afterwards; it got too emotional for me. She looked over at me and gave me a sexy smile that pulled me all the way into the living room. I sat next to her and watched her drink her beer. The way her lips wrapped around the opening, the way her throat contracted with each swallow, all were innocent normal everyday things but somehow she made them all look intentionally sexual. I fucking loved it.

We sat in the living room in a comfortable silence, drinking our beers and taking quick glances at one another.

"So Emmett, Alice has told me a lot about you."

_Oh shit, not a good sign_.

She let out a soft giggle. "She told me you were a ladies' man. I didn't believe her until tonight," she said, taking a pull from her beer.

"I can explain…"

"No need. We both have pasts. Yours is just more extravagant than mine." She giggled again. I was starting to love that laugh. She understood about my man whore status and was fine with it? Was this woman for real or what? So many others found out about my exceptional list of conquests, resulting in one of two things. One being a slap in the face and forcing me out of their place, which I was all too happy to leave anyway, and the second being a long list of expletives and name calling to make any sailor blush, but here Bella was laughing at the situation.

Nothing about her remotely resembled any of the women I had been with. She wasn't needy or clingy, demanding or insistent; she was just sitting there drinking her beer happy as could be. I sat down my beer on the coffee table and inched towards her. I grabbed her beer and deposited it right next to mine. With a wily smile played on her face, I kissed those lips, tasting the hops from the beer mixed with Bella's sweet taste. The taste was intoxicating, a mixture of my, now, two favorite things.

I pulled her over to me, kissing and nipping her lips and tongue. She gracefully swung a leg over my lap, straddling me. I could feel her heated, wet core just over my clothed dick.

And then it occurred to me, I had only brought one condom with me. I never go bare back. _Fuck_

"Bella, I don't have another condom." I felt the grip around my neck loosen up as she sat back against my thighs.

With another sly smile, she quickly jumped off of me only to pull on my arm to assist me in standing. I stood, confused and horny as hell, as I let a very anxious Bella tote me back to her room. Ten different scenarios ran through my head. All of them resulted in my leaving Bella's side, which at the moment I didn't want to do.

"Lie down," she said, forcefully pushing me back onto the bed. I lifted to my elbow as she walked over to her night stand and retrieved a row of condoms. She held them up and walked back over to me. "Lie back," she ordered as she peeled away one foil wrapper from the row. She pulled down my boxers for the second time tonight, springing free my cock once more. I watched as she removed my shirt, tossing it behind her. I closed my eyes, expecting her to roll the condom onto my shaft, but was greeted with a hot tongue grazing the underside of my dick. She swirled around the tip only to repeat the process again.

My eyes shot open just in time to see her look up at me before she took me into her mouth. I swallowed hard at the sight before me. I didn't understand, I had received many blowjobs, so why was this one different from the others. It was ten times better than what I had ever had. Bella moaned around me, sending a delicious vibration up and down my cock. I could feel my release coming and for the first time I didn't want to come without her. I was just about to stop her when she pulled away from me, licking me one more time. She rolled the condom down my shaft like a seasoned pro. She was me, but with tits! It was turning me on even more. She crawled up on top of me, positioning herself before slowly wrapping her slick folds around me.

She started to rock her hips in a hypnotic rhythm. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she moved. I reached up and palmed each breast as she moved up and down. I watched as her head fell back when I added an upward thrust, meeting her as she came back down. The friction alone was pulling me over the edge. I wasn't going to last long. I ran down to her waist, holding her firmly on top of me. I brought the other hand down in between our bodies. With my thumb, I circled her clit, trying to bring her to her own release as mine teetered on the edge.

"Oh god Emmett, right there. Don't stop," she yelled rather loudly. I smiled in triumph as I continued my ministrations. She began to rock uncontrollably as I felt her walls tighten around me, causing me to come. She followed just seconds later with an incoherent groaning sound springing from her lips.

"Now that was fucking fantastic," I said in between pants. She crawled off of me and wobbled into the bathroom. I removed the condom and then laid my head back onto the pillow. For the first time I had no desire to run out of a room, or make up an excuse. I wanted to be here with Bella, if she wants me here. I was out of my realm, swimming in uncharted waters, and it kinda scared me.

Bella came back into the room, smiling at me as she crawled back into the bed. "Come here, beautiful," I said, pulling her to rest up against me. For the first time, I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to a woman who was slowly changing my life.

The next morning I woke up in a daze. I wasn't used to waking up in someone else's bed. I looked around the clean room, knowing it wasn't mine. I looked down to see Bella curled up into my side. Her lips were turned up into a smile as she dreamed. I relaxed with the sight of Bella sleeping peacefully next to me.

My morning wood was to be expected. I was usually alone the following morning and would just take care of the situation myself. But why would I use my hand if I have a very eager Bella to slide into? But how to wake her? I could be the typical guy and shake her awake or I could have some fun and play with her until she woke.

Option B it is, then.

I slipped away from her hold on me. I heard her grumble and she rolled onto her back. _Perfect. _I positioned myself in between her legs, sliding them a little wider as I licked my lips in preparation. I took one finger and lightly stroked her clit. I watched as she twitched in her sleep and let out a deep sigh. I did it again, harder this time and was rewarded with a soft moan. My finger slid down her folds to her warm sex. I slipped one finger inside of her, testing how wet she was. With two fingers I opened up her pink folds, dragging my tongue slowly up towards her clit. I made a few more passes before combining my fingers and mouth to gradually bring her pleasure.

"Fuck, that feels good," she moaned. _Ah she was awake now_.

I looked up at her and saw her half-hooded eyes looking down at me. Her lips were parted as she gasped for air. I slid in another finger inside of her as I felt her walls clamping down around me. I continued sucking and licking her clit as my fingers were hitting the right spot. I felt her hips start to rise off the bed as the orgasm hit her hard. I continued to pump my fingers inside of her as she rode out her release. The blissful expression on her face was reward enough for me.

We ended up having morning sex and afternoon sex. Twice. I was spent by the time four o'clock came around. I told her I had to leave. I hated doing it but I _really_ had to go. Edward's performance was tonight and I promised I would be there for him. I actually invited her to go with me, but she told me she had made other plans with Alice later on that night. We exchanged phone number and I promised to call her and make plans to see each other again, soon.

I walked into the house to see Edward on our over sized couch with his guitar in his hand, strumming away to one of his new songs. He was very talented and was going to play for at an open mic tonight. It was truly the best way for people to hear him play.

"Hey man, where have you been? It was odd to find your room empty this morning. What happened?" he asked, placing his guitar against the couch.

"I met a woman last night and man let me tell you, she was fucking unbelievable. She is not like any other girl I've met. She had a way of always surprising me with what she would do or how she acted. And Edward let me tell you she has a fucking gorgeous body." I could feel my blood pumping wildly even by the description of Bella. I could feel my growing erection straining in my pants.

"Sounds like you met someone you could possibly love."

I rolled my eyes. Only Edward thought there was one person we were meant to love and that once we met her we would know. Was this love? I had never been in love before – lust many times, but never love. I felt a pull towards her but I wasn't convinced that it was love. Not after a few hours of mind-blowing sex.

-X-

I called Bella like I promised and set up a date to take her out to dinner. It was easy to be around her. We filled every minute with something; random comments, jokes, family, and just life in general. I had never spent the time to get to know any of the women I had slept with. She never ceased to amaze me with her knowledge of porn and football, my two favorite pass times. After dinner we romped in the sack, in the living room, pretty much anywhere we could.

A month had passed and we were getting into a comfortable, but fun, routine. It was nothing like all the relationships I had witnessed from my friends. With Bella, everything was easy.

**Bella POV **

I was happy Alice had warned me about Emmett. She wasn't joking when he said he was a ladies' man. She just left out the unbelievable sex involved. The man was truly gifted with a golden dick. I hadn't come that much in all my years of having sex. It was amazing. She also told me that he usually leaves shortly after having sex with a girl. I was too tipsy to even feel hurt if he left. I remember putting on the closest t-shirt, which smelled like him, and acted if nothing was out of the ordinary. I was shocked when he took my offer of a beer and sat down on the couch with me. I was expecting him to make an excuse and leave but once again he surprised me when he grabbed my beer out of my hand and kissed me. It only spurred me on to have him again.

Then, he spent the night. According to Alice he has never spent the night with anyone. I felt kinda honored to have him stay with me. Oh my god, let me just say for the record, waking up to Emmett going down on me was just orgasmic - literally. At first I thought I was having yet another one of my wet dreams, but as I slowly ran my hand down to remedy the situation my dream was causing me, I found Emmett's head in between my legs.

The morning sex after that was just as amazing. As if I expected it to be any different? The afternoon we played a double header.

He promised to call and the next morning he did just that. We set up a few dates for later that week. I was buzzing with excitement, waiting to see him again, to feel him again.

A few weeks into our budding relationship, I was starting to wonder what it was that I was feeling for Emmett. We clicked from the get-go. Evenings were filled with useless chatter, dirty jokes, and talks about our family. I loved to watch his face light up when he talked about sports, which I found out he was the star player of his varsity foot ball team. Everything about him was simple, to the point and out there for everyone to see. If they just took the time to see him for whom he was and not some big dumb jock who just doesn't know better. He's intelligent with ambitions and dreams of doing something with his life.

-X-

I was getting ready for the annual 'Fourth of July Cullen McCarthy Bash' that Emmett and Edward apparently throw every year. I was excited finally meet Edward. After hearing about his musical talents and past stories of their high school and college days, I wanted to meet him just so I have a mental picture of the person who was always there for Emmett.

Alice insisted I come over to her house to get ready. She already had a few outfits lined up and waiting for me. To keep with the Fourth of July tradition, I had to wear something blue. I picked up a pretty, blue summer dress and paired it with ballerina slippers. Of course, Alice had to do my hair and makeup; as I was incapable of doing it. She told me that one of her long-time high school friends, named Rosalie, would be coming with us.

Almost an hour later the three of us showed up at Emmett's house. I was nervous for the first time. Meeting a friend of Emmett's family was making me anxious. He told me that Edward's parents had passed a few years ago so all Edward had was Emmett. First impressions were always crucial.

I pressed the doorbell still feeling too awkward to just open it like Emmett told me to do. Emmett opened up the door, while wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and a beer in his hand. I leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

"Hey beautiful how are you? Happy Fourth of July! Come on in," he said, waving his hand, complete with beer, in a welcoming gesture. It wasn't the first time I had been over here, but it somehow looked cleaner than usual. Maybe because of the party? "Hello, welcome," I noticed him eyeing Rosalie.

I quickly did the introductions and watched as they shook hands. They lingered for only a minute before Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and practically forced me outside. "I'm dying to introduce you to Edward. He's outside watching the grill," he said quickly.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella this is my roommate and long time friend Edward." He waved his hand between me and the god in front of me.

I reached out my hand and shook Edward outstretched hand. There was an intense electric shock coursing through my body with just from his touch. I wondered if he felt the same jolt of electricity. He must have, because he released my hand and gave me a knowing expression, telling me that he had felt it, too.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Emmett has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you." I wasn't far off from the truth. Emmett did tell me a lot about Edward but for some reason I felt like I have known him my entire life. Just looking into his rich emerald eyes, I was instantly attracted to him. Was this the infamous love at first sight? I knew I had feelings for Emmett but they didn't even compare to this feeling.

_I was so screwed_

**Emmett POV **

From the moment I saw the new girl I knew I was in trouble. Bella quickly made the introductions. I stretched out my hand to welcome Rosalie to our party. I would have never in my life expected what happened next. It felt like a bolt of lightening had shot from the sky and struck our hands, sending the waves of electricity throughout my body. I looked over into Rosalie's eyes to see she did felt the same fucking thing. I let go of her hand, confused as fuck. I quickly grabbed Bella and got out of that electrically charged living room and out of eye view of Rosalie. I couldn't even name the emotions that were playing in my head as I led Bella outside to meet Edward.

I introduced Bella to Edward and walked away to get another beer, because I knew I was going to need a shit load to keep from thinking about Rosalie.

_What the fuck is wrong with you_. I yelled in my mind. Here you have a beautiful woman who makes you happy, easy to talk with, and gives head like no one else. So why in the hell are you thinking about Rose? I downed my beer in frustration.

"Is everything okay?" Bella's angelic voice asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I relaxed only a little, feeling a bit guilty at my current situation.

The evening went better than I would have thought. I stayed away from Rose as much as possible without appearing rude. I naturally was drawn to where ever she was in the room or who she was talking to. My internal dialogue kept up a steady argument, while I struggled to appear my usual happy, goofy self that everyone expected. But on the inside, I was falling apart. I was trying to imagine myself in love with Bella, knowing how well we got along and how alike we were. But there was no denying the instant connection I had with Rose.

_Fuck_

I had to know if Bella was struggling like I was to define what we were as a couple. I had to know if she was falling in love with me.

After the party and the three hundred dollars worth of fireworks, I had some alone time with Bella.

"Bella," I started out completely nervous and unsure of her answer, "I have to ask you something." I swallowed hard, willing for my voice to remain calm as I bit the emotional bullet. "How do you feel about me?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times about to speak but decided otherwise. I tapped my foot nervously against the couch waiting for her answer.

"I like you a lot, but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm not sure this is love. It feels like lust… in a great way." She added, while intertwining our hands together.

I looked down at our hands, knowing this could go two ways. "I care so much for you but I'm not sure this is love either. I wanted it to be, we connect so well together. You are so easy to talk to and the sex is fucking amazing. I… I just want more."

"What do you mean by more?" she asked.

"I want love. I have been trying to find what I have been missing and I believe its love."

"Me too," she said timidly, looking anywhere but into my eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her in anyway.

"I don't know?"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Have you found love?"

I didn't know what to say. How could I tell her that I felt love at first sight with my initial meeting with Rosalie this afternoon?

"Yes," I said simply.

"Can I ask who?" she asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice, which was breaking my heart.

"Rosalie"

"When?" I knew the reasoning behind the question and I would never do that to her.

"At the party. Nothing happened. I actually avoided her all night, purposefully."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella, have you found love?"

I wanted to know why she asked me if I found love, judging from her response to my news, I wondered if she, too, found love.

"Yes," she whispered.

It shocked me that I was actually angry, but wasn't I in the same boat? She understood and accepted my feelings for someone else. Could I?

"Can I ask who?" I repeated her question.

She covered her face with her hands and mumbled something incoherent.

"Bella, I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Edward," she spoke softly, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

Edward? What the fuck? I wanted to scream, pat his back, punch his face in, and give him a huge full on-the-lips kiss for silently, unknowingly helping me break away from Bella without hurting her.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No." I said too quickly.

"The vein in your forehead is telling me something different," she said.

Damn angry vein for rearing its ugly self and giving me away.

"I'm a little upset, but I do understand. When did it happen?" Trying to remember if they met before the party, but knowing for certain they hadn't.

"At the party" she confirmed my timeline. So we both found love on the same night. There was no way I could be mad at her for falling for my lonely, totally hopeless friend. He was one lucky bastard. I would have to threaten him if he screwed this up, if he hurt Bella in any way, I would have to kick his lily white ass.

"You deserve to be happy Bella," I said, cupping her face with my hands. I brought my lips down to hers and enjoyed my last kiss from her soft lips.

After what felt like an eternity, we parted. I placed my forehead against hers as I took in her sweet scent. I would miss that scent. Hell I'd miss her taste, her sounds, I would fucking miss everything about her.

"So do you." She brushed her tiny hand on my cheek, kissing my lips one more time before pulling away. "Please tell me this won't be awkward."

"We'll do our best to make sure it isn't. I promise." I would do everything in my power to keep that promise. We both deserved a chance at happiness.

**Bella POV**

Almost a year had passed since the Fourth of July party. At first it was a little strange to see Emmett's hands all over Rose, but somehow they were a perfect match, bickering and fighting like an old married couple. It was cute, actually. The hard part was listening to Rose, who moved down here from out west just to be with Emmett, talk about all the amazing sex they were having. I took it with a grain of salt and took my frustrations out on Edward, who didn't complain much when I did.

Edward and I have been inseparable from our first date. It was unbelievable how attracted I was to him. It was scary at first, but soon I let go of the 'what if's' and just let things happen.

If I thought Emmett was amazing in the sack; Edward blew my mind with the intensity and passion he had towards me. It hasn't calmed down at all. We both have been insatiable, taking each other in random places and loving the connection we felt after each release. It was like a magnet, always pulling me always toward him.

If I had never met Emmett I wouldn't have never met Edward. I secretly thanked Emmett for helping me find love.

The end

* * *

**Alright now leave me some love and tell me what you think. Did I do the man justice?**


End file.
